I'm a SuperDude, too!
by Wise Sage 3
Summary: A new charactor meets the Titans, one of my invention. You want pairings read some romance. Please reveiw dudes, oh yeah, flames tolerated.
1. Hello

I'm a Super Dude Too!

Chapter 1: Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, any related products, a house of my own, or even this plot.Its an odd story, a pal o mine asked me to post this for him, I guess he didn't register with fanfiction (no clue why).

This is his work so don't blame me,(though I am legally culpable) but please reveiw of course. From this point onthere is no one but the author (But I may poke my head in from time to time).

_Responding to a distress call downtown the Titans spring into action discovering some familiar masses of mobile metal compiled together from junk wreaking havoc._

"Hey, don't those look like Johny Rancid's "dog"". said Raven

"I guess so, but how did he get uh... one,two... six of them?" said Beast Boy

"It doesn't matter take them o--"

_Robin was interupted by an even bigger one smashed out of a store storefront._

_From a speaker on it's head came Rancid's voice._

"There's seven, they're Rex's sons; oh and they're mad about what you did to their father."

As he said the final part all the creatures turned to face the team.

Robin yelled "Why aren't you here, coward?"

From the speaker came "I have better things to do" then under his breath "plus last time I was eaten by a bug." "Enough, Rex Jr. attack!"

"wow, how original"

_the pack of seven monsters then attacked at once_

Starfire flew overhead raining starbolts on the charging creatures pushing them back. Meanwhile Beast Boy charged one as a triceratops, Raven uprooted a light pole and bashed one in the face a few times. and cy and robin tried a "sonic boom" on Jr. the expolsions made him yelp but the canon didn't register.

_A crowd of passerby and cops began to gather at a safe distance from the battle_

Robin shoved his staff right into the open jaws of rex junior jamming them open.Cyborg poured more power into his shot yet still it didn't react as it tried to close it's mouth.then beast boy slamed his into a building and quickly turned into a humming bird to escape the falling rubble only to fly right in the mouth of another "puppy". star charged up a shot as she flew closer to the one menacing robin. while raven impaled hers with the light pole and looked around for something else to throw. cyborg finaly gave up and fired at a different "dog" which exploded instantly.

"what the...?" he said

just as starfire was about to throw her bolt Rex Jr. turned his head firing a familiar blue blast from his eyes.

"Starfire!" robin said as star collided with a building.

"aw man hes not only immune to sonics, he absorbs it" said cyborg

Raven focused her attention on a vehicle and levitated it, just then beast boy transformed into an elephant exploding the monster he was in.

"he should have watched what he ate" quiped beast boy turning to face the explosion behind him as another "dog" fell.

"hey, my car!" shouted someone in the crowd. but the titans payed no attention to this

"two left titans, focus."said robin

starfire then flew in and laser-eyed the one of the last ones leaving rex jr. by himself. his head began twitching as the titans moved to surround him. his head began to shake faster and faster until it exploded.

the titans turned to the guy approaching them

he looked about 16 was 5'10" had brown hair down to his shoulders and green eyes. wearing an orange shirt and jeans as well as a red bandana that was carefully adjusted to cover his entire forehead and a pair black leather gloves only his head was uncovered .

"wow that was anticlimactic" he mumbled

"hello, i've heard of you, Teen titans"

"and who are you?" asked Raven

"Me, oh i'm just the guy whose car you destroyed."

"so?" Asked robin

"So, why did you destroy my car?" asked the guy trying desperatly to stay calm.

_behind them no one noticed the assorted scrap heaps slowly crawling toward each other_

"duh, to stop the big junk piles from destoying the city, dude" replied beast boy

"of course the same powers that can lift a 3000 lb. vehicle couldn't disasemble a scrap heap?"

"um..."

"no, of course not, seriously, when faced with the decision to rip apart a monster or lobsomeone elses property at it you'd alway's choose to... wait we already know that, now don't we!"

_the piles formed into one big dog shaped mass of metal_

"I think you just need to re... lax... dude!" Said cyborg as heturned around to see the humongus creature behind them

_the monster slowly approached as the titans took their battle stances _

"hey, dudes you recked my car, what are going to do to right the situation here?"

"can't you see we're busy?" said robin

"you're super heroes, get over it, besides you're not going to get out of this"

"Beast boy, get him away from here" Said robin

"no, you're not gonna just sweep this under a rug, dudes I want full repairations"

"okay but still dude, its dangerous here, you need to get away" said beast boy grabing his shoulder and draging him away while the other titans attacked thelarge newthreat

"**Now Get Your Hands Off Me You Idiotic Dumbass I'm Not Some Stupid Starstruck Civie YOU CAN JUST GET RID OF AT A WHIM YOU BUNCH OF**( Censored because i'm not going to bother righting a long line of obsenities and anatomicaly expicit gerunds so i'll just cut to the part where it ends)**AND MAYBE THIS WILL GET YOUR ATTENTION**"

_suddenly the guy burst into flames and upon raising his hands a collassal column of fire surrounded the monster_ _until it was reduced to molten metal _

"whoa... dude!"beast boy said


	2. Hi new guy

Hey dudes this is Smart dude. While I do appreciate Wise Sage 3 putting this up I am the writer. Dunno if he already mentioned that but I wanted to make it clear. Oh and in case you didn't read the summary the charactor is new. Not the one guy from tournament of champions, I will be making that clear in chapters 2 & 3. That said I leave you where I left off. 

Chapter 2: Hi new guy

_The flames died quickly leaving a fast cooling pool of molten metal._

"I was so hoping that wouldn't happen." said the now burning guy.

It was then the Titans turned to see what had apparently fried the monster intent on destroying them. His clothes had burned away revealing a costume made of a strange, obviously flame resistant material. It was colored in a weird pattern of brown and orange and differently colored fire shaped pinstripes going down the side of each limb. The right arm: red, left arm: blue, legs: orange. This suitcovered everything but the head and hands which were bare. His left hand covered as much of his face as it could while his right grabbed a piece of the same material as his suit and hurriedly tied it around his head and fastened it to the rest of his costume. When he was done all that could be seen was a narrow strip around his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that." said this new costumed figure.

"And who are you supposed to be?" inqiured Raven.

"I'm supposed to be me, let me know if I'm anyone else." he replied extending his hand toward Beast Boy.

"Heh, so who are you?" said Beast Boy shaking his hand.

"You guys can call me... Igneous" he said

It took him about 3 seconds to realize that the hand he was shaking was around 130 degrees Fareignheit so he quickly withdrew his arm.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch **ouch**!" said Beast Boy looking at the burns on his hand.

"Oops, its hard to get used to that." said Igneous apologeticaly.

"How did you do that?" asked Cyborg.

"Trade secret, but anyway I hope you don't think I'll let this whole car thing slide..."Said Igneous.

"You've made that very clear, but do you mind if we deal with it in the morning, Its late."said Robin.

"Not at all, I'm exhausted." he replied.

"So... where can we reach you?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm...?" said Igneous.

"Where do you live?" asked Robin.

"Nowhere near here."said Igneous.

"Where are you staying?" Robin asked.

"Nowhere" he replied.

"Huh?"

"I was just going to keep driving through after a short break, but I can't do that now, can I?" said Igneous.

"So...?" said Robin.

"Well, I can't afford a hotel either."replied Igneous sheepishly.

"What are you going to do?"asked Robin.

"Your concern is touching, so I have to ask, there any extra rooms in the big fricking "T" over there?"he asked

"Are you asking..."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a minute to talk about it while I sift through whats left of my car and see what I can salvage."he finished with a glare and went off to do as he said.

"Titans?"

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go." said Cyborg.

"I don't care." said Raven.

"He's a jerk."said Beast Boy still rubbing his hand.

"It would be most mean to destroy this person's vehicle and leave him with no place to stay."said Starfire.

"So I guess he's staying with us." said Robin.

"But under tight surveilence." said Cyborg

"Fine, but put any surveilence devices in the room you give me and I'll fry you like a bug on a grill.Igneous (now carrying a slightly charred suitcase in hand) chimed in from behind Cyborg in a jovial yet serious manner.

"Wow nice place, which room do I get?" Inquired Igneous.

"Room SM 203" replied Robin.

"Uh... can I get some sort of guide?"

"Starfire, show him to his room."said Robin

"This reminds me of the last time we had a guest." she said sadly as they walked away.

"Who was that?" Igneous asked.

"Her name was Terra."Starfire said.

"What happened?" he asked not sounding very interested.

"Room SM 203, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, why?"said Robin.

"No reason." he answered.

He ran off down a hallway.Raven walked to her room. Cyborg and Robin went over the security measures.

"Good night to you Ig-nee-us."said Starfire as she left.

She had told him the whole story: meeting to betreyal, betreyal to atonement, start to finish as they walked to his room. He had listened intently but not so intently as to arouse suspicion. As he walked into "his" room he realized too late that there was a reason the door was propped slightly open.

Around the corner Beast Boy chuckled as he heard the splash-thunk of his trap hitting its target. He was suprised however when he heard a hoarse yell of "help" quiet enough he could barely hear it. Soon followed by "I'm dyin', you bastard" equally quietly. He rushed to the doorway to find a steam cloud obstruting his veiw as he said "whoa, seriously?" only to be met with the response "no, just kidding" in a cruel voice that continued "water isn't my weakness, but I'll bet fire will work on you" the Igneous walked through the steam with both eyes glowing red and his right hand accumulating fire. To which Beast Boy turned around, ran, hit the wall, turned left and ran till the end of the coridoor.

Igneous looked left, looked right ,closed the door and said "man, I love doing that!" as his eyes returned to normal and the fire on his hand disappeared. After spending an hour searching for cameras and eavesdropping devices he was finally satisfied and settled into sleep.

The Titans woke and went into their daily routines: breakfast, then a morning training session. Yet their guest still had not awoken; so the person who finished practice first had to wake him up. This day it was Raven whom had finished first. So after having grabbed a book from her room she went to wake up Igneous.

Knock, knock, knock

Nothing was to be heard inside.So she knocked again.

Knock, knock, knock

She could hear low volume mumbling and shuffling from within.

Knock, knock, knock

"What do you want from me? I left ya the last doughnut..."

Knock, knock, knock

At which point the door opened and Igneous stood there in full costume except for the head wrap.

"What?" he said grogily.

"Don't you have some kind of identity to hide or something?" she said in her usual monotone.

"Nah, don't have any live family or anything." he replied.

"Then why do you hide your face?" she asked.

"Oh, actually its to protect..."he stopped mid-sentence and looked at her with awe.

"Where did you get that mark on your forehead?" she said.

He then covered his forehead with one hand and squeezed her shoulder with the other.

"What the hell is going on?"he said as she echoed this sentiment in her mind.

Then he went into his room and put on a bandana made of the same stuff as his costume.

"You guys have a phone?" he said hurriedly.

"Yeah, in the living room, but what the hell was that all about?" she asked.

"Tell you as soon as I make some calls."he said as he ran off.

She slowly followed as she usually read in the living room. When she got there he had already left with the cordless phone.

While she was reading she heard foot steps approaching from behind. She knew the other Titans schedules well enough to know none of them should have been nearby passing by for a while so she assumed it to be Igneous.

"You never explained how you got that mark on your head." she said without looking behind her.

The answer however, was not what she was expecting. A low, demonic sounding voice responded.

"I am disapointed Roth, I would think you could recognize your father."

End of Chapter 2 (of course)

Ha! bet you didn't see that coming!


	3. I am Trigon?

Hey dudes, author here. I know you're out there, I can hear you clicking. So come on reveiw, ok? Note: Anything in parenthisis () with an S.D.S: in front of it is me talking. Smart dude out.

* * *

Chapter 3: I am Trigon? 

_Then a small explosion could be heard coming from the living room. Beast Boy heard this and went to investigate. When he peeked inside he saw raven talking to someone out of his veiw, no visible signs of any explosion. Then he could make out the end of what she was saying._

"...so,why?" she asked in her usual monotone with just a hint of anger. He figured that he must of just imagined the noise so he went to see what Cyborg was doing in the garage.

* * *

_Robin had just finished his workout when as he was moving to leave the weight room when he heard their guest yell out:_

"HOLY...wait...UNHOLY SHIT!" he surmised that was not a good thing. Next Robin heard someone running in his direction down the hallway. Quickly Igneous burst through the doorway and closed the door behind him. He glanced about the room nervously,his eyes finaly settling on a rack of free weights to which he said:

"Wrong place to run!" as he turned to exit the way he came in. However a loud crash in the hallway dicouraged him. When he noticed Robin he ran toward him and hurriedly asked:

"There another way to leave this room?"

"Actually there---" Robin began.

_It was then Raven phased in through the shut door in her "angry mode"(you know, four glowing red eyes, loads of black force tentacles ect.) levitating 2 chairs and lamp in with her._

"Well flight is off the options list folks, its time for a fight."Igneous said getting into a battle stance.

_Then Robin noticed she also had a half dozen steak knives floating behind her back_.

"Raven what is this about?" Robin asked only to be picked up by a black tentacle and bashed against the wall a couple times.

"Burning boy thinks he's funny" then turning to Igneous as she said "what do you know of my father?"

"Tell you what, defeat me and I'll spill my guts" then he quickly added in response to the grin forming on Raven's face "metaphorically, of course." he said ducking a lamp then sidesteping a chair that she had sent at him. And as she flung a few weights and a knife at him he said:

"Oooh, sharp silverware, one problem" he said as he incinerated the knife and dodged some weights "low melting point."  
_This time she sent another chair and some of those metal disk weights. He melted the weights midflight and lept back to avoid the chair then spung off the wall at his back aiming at Raven who seemed genuinely unprepared for it. However, a barbell flew up and intercepted his flight hitting him in the gut as a black tentacle grabbed his leg and threw him into the opposite wall. With a quick barage of a some more random furniture and a few more knives she had him backed into a corner and off balence. He ducked under a weightrack only to be slammed into by a bench which stayed pinning him to the wall with his arms stuck and unable to move. He had lost._

_"Start talking" she growled._

"Okay, okay, but calm down we don't want you doing anything I'd regret."he said.

At that time Beast Boy and Cyborg showed up.

"Hey dudes, whats up?" Igneous said apparently unfazed by the knife that had just imbedded itself in the wall by his head.

"What's going on here?"Cyborg inquired.

"No worries, everything is fine guys" said Igneous still pinned to the wall.

"But...?"

"Now, tell me."Rave said to Igneous; she was still mad but back to normal.

"You know, I was kinda suprised that was accurate." he replied.

"What do you know?"she persisted.

"Only that your real name is Roth and that your father is a Daemon (S.D.S.: that is a varient correct spelling) named Trigon."

"How do you know that?"she said.

"A friend told me." Igneous answered.

"And how would he know?"Raven asked.

"He is part of a freaky cult that worships you as some kind of messiah." Igneous explained.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"No joke."He said.

"Whoa, crazy." Commented Beast Boy.

"Yeah, can you let me go now?" Igneous said.

"Uh, sure." she said as the bench hit the floor.

"Thanks, now that was fun, but I'm gonna go relax a while." he said walking toward the door.

"A cult, how could they kn...?"Raven began.

Suddenly behind her Igneous said "Internet."

"Ah, Robin that reminds me we need to talk about my car." Igneous said.

"You got insurance?" Robin asked.

"Of course, but they say I'm not covered for the "accidental actions of adolesent super heroes",what bullshit."

"Great for you." said Robin.

"I know, but what I wanted to say was that I need to stay here a while." Igneous said.

"What? Why?" said Robin.

"You see I had an appointment to keep so I had to reschedule." Igneous said with an unidentifiable tone in his voice.

"So how long do you want to stay?" Robin asked with agrivation plain in his voice.

"About a week, but don't worry, while I'm here I'll help you out with the whole crime fighting thing." said Igneous.

"We don't need any help." said Cyborg.

"Yeah but while you guys go and do that, what about me? You can't just leave some stranger roaming free in your place by himself, right? So here are your options: lock him in the room you gave him or take him with you to keep an eye on him the former would be boring for me and I could probably melt the door open anyway. And any other options would be unfeasable or illegal, and besides what harm could I cause?" Stated Igneous without taking a breath.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" asked Raven.

"What I do best." he replied smugly.

"Maybe, but we would need to test you; to see if you're a liability." said Robin

"Liability?" Igneous repeated, his voice crackling with indignation.

"We wouldn't want you just exploding at people." Robin said calmly

"Oh, I'll show you an explosion." he replied pointing his open hand at Robin.

"I'm sure you will." Robin said with a slightly sadistic grin on his face.

His voice now completely calm and in fact slightly despairing Igneous merely said:  
"Ouch, that was cold."and after a pause"But I can give you a demonstration, I will need these things." he said writing a list.

Beast Boy grabbed the finished list and read it aloud:  
"10 candles, 5 practice dummies, 2 vollyballs, 1 gallon of kerosine, and a... dartboard?" he finished with a puzzled look.

"Don't be too attached to any of that stuff, it won't last long." he said.

"Why should--? "Robin began.

"Look you want a demonstation, and I'm giving you one, humor me okay?"Igneous said.

"Beast Boy Cyborg get the things on his list, Raven go get Star."Robin said.

"Where is she?" asked Raven.

"Outside, having a picnic with silkie"Robin said.

"Well I'm gonna go get something to drink, you guys get that stuff and meet me on the roof in 10 minutes."Igneous said, out the door before anyone could protest.

_Igneous was sitting down in the kitchen looking at the clock when Beast Boy walked in._

"10 minutes isn't up yet dude."Igneous said.

"Well, we got all the stuff and Robin doesn't want to wait."Beast Boy continued "What are you cooking in **our** kitchen?"noticing that the microwave was on.

"Oh, that is understandable;and as for that." he said as the microwave dinged"it's just water."

"What are you making? cocoa? tea?"Beast Boy asked reaching for the glass after opening the microwave.

"Stop, want to know a science trick?" then without waiting for a response "you can heat water above boiling temperature without actualy having it boil. By removing any impurities in the drinking vessal and in the water the steam will have nothing to form on and therefore, won't.Facinating, eh?(S.D.S.: This actualy works!)

"Uhhh,sure"said Beast Boy "Huh? you're gonna drink that?"

After chuging the whole glass of water Igneous said"Dude, I can create fire from my hand" then a 2 foot long jet of flame erupted from his fist for emphasis" hot water is nothing, besides we shouldn't keep them waiting."

When he got there he set up the candles in a circle around him and the dummies in a random pattern about 10 feet from him, put the volleyballs off to the side and set the dartboard up on a pole.

"Hey dudes, my opening act will wake you up, watch closely."he said as he dumped the kerosine over his head.

After he wiped off his eyes he said:

"I will be both performing and anouncing in this event and I must ask that no matter how insane what I do appears to be, such as pouring something flamable onto myself and" he stopped to ignite himself "lighting it on fire, that you do not interfere. Heat doesn't hurt me neither does flame, hell, my hair doesn't even scorch. Also smoke doesn't interfere with my breathing, but you already noticed that, right?"

"Now, fire can come from any part of my skin, so long as there is oxygen to fuel it" his head bursting into flame to illustrate."my eyes don't get dry either.

"Or I can just make fire appear out of nowhere" Igneous said as all the candles lit at once "but I can't generate nearly as much this way."

"This is a very interesting trick" a wave of fire flew from his hand and grew as it approached the dummy target and singed it as it flew by. then he yanked his right hand back and thrust his left forward. the flame stopped and sped at the dummy again. This time it halted on the dummy and exloded. "I have full pyrokinetic and pyrotechnic abilities."

"That means that I can make it brighter, hotter, or more smokey. Or less of any of those if I need to.

"I have to wear this suit so that my body doesn't all catch on fire at once, I can only control my head and hands."

"Also I can do this" his eyes began to glow: first red,then orange,then yellow,green,blue,violet, then back to red, then each eye changed to a different color and went up and down the visible spectrum fast enough to create a strobe effect "cool huh?"

Then a series of explosions destroyed the remaining dummies "Also if fire doesn't work I have 2 things to fall back on" suddenly he had 3 completely black, completely metal knives in his hand which he threw an hit the dart board from 20 ft. "that and somthing else something I call... well, I call it the Gorgan's Glance"

"Can I have a guinea pig?"

_Beast Boy turned into a guinea pig and then back, he started to laugh_.

"I guess he is my volunter, I advise the rest of you to look away" he said as he untied his bandana.

_Everyone turned away except Beast Boy, and Starfire whom didn't understand why she should.Igneous grabbed Beast Boy by the head and forced him to look, Beast Boy turned to stone.Starfire saw his forehead and upon it was a patch where skin was not. There was a symbol carved into his skull there; it was carved to look like an eye. As she stared she found she could not look away then suddenly the symbolseemedto blinkand then...  
Starfire turned to stone.Igneous put his headband back on. _

"Look now before I change 'em back."

"Whoa..." was all Cyborg could muster.

"You better be able to change them back." Robin said.

"So that was why you were so freaked out earlier, Why doesn't that work on me?"Raven asked.

"Probably your heritage."Igneous replied "now turn around I'm gonna change them back now."

_First Beast Boy then Starfire "thawed out" Igneous rewraped his head._

"Hey, what happened?" Beast Boy asked

"I turned you to rock and then back again"Igneous said.

"Seriously? you can turn people to stone and back?He asked.

"Yeah, why?"he answered.

"Does that mean you ca---"Beast Boy was interupted by the alarm going off.

End of chapter 3


End file.
